The Story of Us
by TheUntoldTales
Summary: Elena Meyers didn't make the smartest choices when she was younger. She made mistakes, like all of us. But those mistakes led to some other things. Things that would change her life for good. AU. OC involved. Re-write. T for cursing and other themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprised that I am re-writing this? :o Yeah well, me too.. But I didn't really like how the first one turned out, so I changed a good bit of it, hoping that it will get better than the first one. Enjoy and let me know what you think~! **

* * *

_A story is never just a story. Every story has way more behind it than we people think, until we finished reading it. People have way more behind them as well. We don't figure them out__ until we decide to get to know them, and see what happens at the end of their lives, with all the magical moments in the past.__  
_,,,

* * *

She just sat on her bed, staring out in front of her as she softly sung a song, ignoring the shouting and screaming that came from downstairs. The cruel, furious screaming that came from her parents, the screams that never seemed to come to an end. They always fought, about the smallest things. If it was either a plate dropped on the floor or drink spilled on the counter, they would fight.

"_Yesterday I died. Tomorrow's bleeding.._"

No matter how often she tried to make them stop, they never wanted to listen to her. No matter how hard she cried, or begged or screamed. They would ignore her. It wasn't any use.

"_Fall into your sunlight. The future's open wide. Beyond believing.."_

Her parents always screamed how their only daughter was a mistake, how they wish she was never even born at all. But just a few years ago they loved her, she was their everything. The death of her grandmother changed it all, though. Ever since she died, father and mother didn't stop arguing.

"_To know why hope dies, and losing what was found. A world so hollow.."_

The young girl sitting on her bed closed her eyes, continued the soft singing and let the tears fall. The tears that belonged to all the hurt, to all the bruises covering her body. They belonged to every hope, every dream that was shattered. She didn't sob, she just let the tears flow.

"_Suspended in a compromise, but the silence of the sound is soon to follow, somehow sundown.."_

The small brunette slowly rose to her feet, walking out of her room with a weird stare in her eyes, not focusing on anything, but just walking, still singing softly as she walked past the arguing couple and out of the house, not bothering to put a jacket on. She was going to silence the sounds, maybe not for the world, but for her.

"_And finding answers, is forgetting all the questions we call home…"_

The stare never left her eyes as she slowly walked through the street her home was in. She ignored every look she got because it was freezing out, and she was walking there, in her pajamas on her bare feet. "Sweetie, you have to go inside, you'll get sick.. I-"

The old woman that lived a few houses away, looked after her, to stunned to make a move or to even say anything. Little Ellie Meyers never ignored people, and had never a stare in her eyes. The woman knew she should walk after her, but she couldn't. She couldn't move at all.

"_Passing the graves of the unknown… As reason clouds my eyes with splendor fading, illusions of the sunlight, a reflection of a lie will keep me waiting…"_

Tears still rolled down her face, some frozen to her pale cheeks as she made her way to the park, which was abandoned by all the people because of the cold and icy weather hanging in the air.

Ellie didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anything anymore. Things would soon be so much better.

The stare vanished from her eyes, but she still sung, she still walked. This was the only answer.

"_With love gone for so long, and this day's ending, is the proof of time killing all the faith I know…"_

Her feet stuck to the ground when she stood on the edge of it, her feet having no feeling anymore because of the cold, goose bumps all over her bruised arms, her bruised neck and even her stomach. She stared at the liquid underneath her, giving her back the reflection of her pale, wet face and the empty eyes that looked back at her. She didn't care. She once more looked at the still bloody scar on her jaw, taking a deep breath at the hatred of that memory.

"_Knowing that faith is all I hold."_

Singing. It helped her calm down. It was the only reason why she didn't sob. But she was shattered from the inside. Shattered to little pieces that couldn't be glued together. Too much things had happened. Too much.

She slowly lifted her feet from the ground and put it down on top of the water, feeling how cold it really was. It wasn't frozen yet, but it was cold enough to die in. _Perfect._

She closed her eyes, took one last deep breath and let herself fall forward. She let the ice cold water hug her tightly, she felt stings in her head because of the cold. But it felt good. It felt good to know that all her problems would end soon.

Soon her troubles would be gone.

**.,.,.,.,.,.**

Hospitals are known as the place where lives get saved. Where nothing is strange for a patient to have. Most of the time they have a way to fix it. A broken leg, a deep bleeding cut.. it's all pretty normal for the nurses and doctors that walk around the hallways. But it isn't so common when a boy runs through the doors with an unconscious, soaked girl in his arms, begging for help, the girl's body so white that it seems like she already died. But her heart was still beating, not wanting to give up, trying to fight for the healthiness of the body.

Doctors and nurses hurried over to the boy, who was just as soaked as the girl and take her over from him, hurrying her in a room where they hoped to cure her before it was too late for any kind of medicine.

One of the nurses stayed with the boy and his dog, who came running in a little bit later.

"You have to put some dry clothes on." The nurse said. "Come with me."

A few minutes later the boy was sitting in the waiting room, dressed in dry clothes a boy his age was willing to lend him, a boy who was in the hospital himself.

"I have to ask you a few questions," the nurse said, having the boy nod in response as he slowly moved his hand up and down the back of his dog, pulling the blankets close to him because he was extremely cold. "First, what's your name and age?"

"I'm Kendall Knight… 16 years old." The boy replied.

"Do you have any idea what happened to the girl or who she is?"

Kendall thought for a bit, looking at his dog. "I've seen her before. I know she's 14 years old, she's in my school, but we don't have any classes together. I see her walking through the hallways very often, all by herself. I think her name is Ellie… I have no clue about her last name. And all I saw that happened was that she stood on the edge of a lake and let herself fall forward… Is she going to be okay?" The blonde boy looked up at the nurse with a questioning look.

"She's suffering from hypothermia… we believe she will be fine." The nurse said. "You saved a life, Kendall."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Whenever someone asks you what you want to be in life, answer with 'Happy'. Just like John Lennon did. It's part of understanding what life is, isn't it?"_

_,,,_

He always liked observing people. Watching them do things in strange situations. Sometimes that was pretty funny to watch, other times you'd be surprised by the way they respond. But yet he never found it so agonizing and horrible to observe people. A screaming child that broke her arm when she fell from the swing. A man almost bleeding to death because he was shot in the side. An elderly man who just lost his wife seconds ago because she had a heart attack. So many people were in pain, all different kinds of pain, and he hated to see that. He didn't want people to hurt. He didn't want to see them being hurt. Emotionally or physically.

That's why he hated hospitals. It's one of the places where you'd see most people in pain, unless there was a newborn child lying in his mother's arms. But he wasn't on that department.

He was still sitting in the lobby, watching people come in while they were hurt and he watched people leave, either filled with happiness or drowned in tears.

Kendall wondered how he'd leave the hospital. With the news of the small girl being alright, going to be fine over a period of time or… dead. It was a question that didn't leave his mind. Okay, maybe the sister said that they believed she'd be fine. But they didn't guarantee it…

He didn't know Ellie that well.

He knew she was amazing at basketball and hockey, having seen her play on the sport fields in front of their school, that math was her weakest point as he always saw her and her tutor in the library on Wednesday afternoons, that she always made small doodles in her notebook during English because she once lost it and he was the one to return it to her, that she sits alone in the cafeteria and that she loves Christmas. More than that he didn't know. He never really talked to her next to saying hello every morning, and now he saved her life.

Or so he hoped.

Two new people walked inside the hospital. One blonde girl keeping up a boy that looked very pale and had a deep cut over his eyebrow. Blood dripped down his chin and soaked his shirt.

Kendall felt himself getting sick. He didn't really like blood all that much, so he quickly looked away to the other side of the room, shivering at the sight of the dark red liquid.

"Don't like blood, huh?"

Kendall looked up at the owner of the voice, finding a brown haired boy looking down at him, two cups of warm liquid in his hands. He found another faint recognition in the chocolate brown eyes aside from the fact that this was the boy who lent him the dry clothes. All of a sudden Kendall felt a pang of guilt hit him in the stomach.

"No… bad memories." Kendall answered.

"That would explain it." The brunette smiled kindly and held out one of the cups for him to take. "Guess you can use this to warm up a bit more. Don't tell me you don't like it, it's hot chocolate. Everybody loves that."

Kendall smiled slightly as he took the cup of hot chocolate from the brunette, and couldn't help but notice the white bandages that were wrapped around both his wrists. "Thanks for the dry clothes, by the way."

"You already said thank you five times." The brunette frowned, sitting down in the chair next to Kendall's and petting the dog on her head. He took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Your name is Kendall, right?" The blonde nodded. "I'm Logan, in case you didn't remember. We were in kindergarten together."

Now Kendall remembered those brown eyes of his. Logan was the child that always got picked on by the bigger kids when their teacher let them out of class to play outside. Nobody ever called a teacher to help Logan out, neither did Kendall, and the teachers were too busy talking about their husbands being ever so sweet or ever so mean.

Ever since Logan moved to Texas because he was bullied that much, there had been this guilt chasing Kendall down.

"Yeah, I remember you." Kendall replied. "How'd you remember me, though?"

"Good memory, I guess." Logan shrugged. "But really, why did you jump into water with this kind of weather? It's ice cold out there. You could've gotten hypothermia." He wrapped his hands around the hot cup as he shivered when the door opened, doctors and nurses rushing over to help the person who was brought here by ambulance.

"Sometimes that's what you gotta do to save a life." Kendall murmured, trying his best to ignore whatever was happening at the front door. He hated hospitals.

All of Logan's attention went from the doctors to Kendall as he blinked at him. "You saved a life?"

"I certainly didn't decide to go for a swim…" Kendall answered, shivering once more. "I dove in after I saw a girl just jump into the lake at the park. She was in her pajamas, on her bare feet. I wonder what was going through her head…"

"Do you know her?"

"Barely. I know her first name and a few other little things but that's about it."

"You still saved her from death."

"I hope so…"

Just moments after that the same nurse that took care of Kendall walked up to them, a smile on her face the moment the blonde looked at her. "I see you've met Logan," she said, making Kendall nod as a reply. "Don't worry about Ellie, Kendall. She's going to be perfectly fine. You brought her in just in time. Just a minute later and she would've frozen to death."

"Ellie?" Logan asked, his eyes growing wide. "Is her name Ellie?"

"For as far I know, yes." Kendall answered, frowning at the brunette for a bit.

"W-Would it be a problem if I'd go and see her?" he asked the nurse, who nodded her head. The nurse was almost just as confused as Kendall, but lead the way to Ellie's hospital room anyway, both Logan and Kendall following her, the dog having decided to stay put.

The moment Logan's eyes fell on the pale, small girl lying on the bed he became almost just as pale.

* * *

**I feel like this horrible, horrible person not updating for months and then leaving you with a cliffhanger. Problem was that I didn't have much time to write, nor I had the inspiration. I am terribly sorry and hope you will stick with me anyways. Although I do have a feeling that's to much I can possibly ask for because I am horrible at updating! ;s**

**But thanks a bunch for sticking around if you read this ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Logan, what's wrong sweetheart?"

_Logan? _There's only one person she knows with that name and he lives back in Texas. Right? He was this boy that always silently sat in the library, wondering about the strangest things or reading a book. He was the only one not picking on her for her height, freckles or glasses.

But him being here, in Minnesota? Out of all places? No. Impossible. Right?

This boy named Logan remained silent. He didn't answer the woman's question. Not yet, at least.

Why is she even awake? Wasn't she supposed to drown? Wasn't she supposed to freeze to death? Yeah, she was supposed to, but her faith took a turn instead of going straight forward to an eternal darkness. This would mean she'd have to go back to her parents. The parents that always scream. The parents that think she was a mistake after all, even though they were the luckiest persons in her first 2 years of life.

How was she supposed to tell them she tried to co–

"I-I know her…" It was just a soft whisper, but it was an answer to the question. "I know her.. Her name is Elena Myers, but most call her Ellie.."

Again it was silent.

So this was the Logan she knew. Logan Mitchell. The boy from Texas that got picked on because he never fought back. The boy that always helped her with her math homework.

What was he doing in the hospital? Was he visiting his family, or his friends? Was this woman that called him 'Sweetheart' just moments ago his girlfriend? She sounded young enough.

"D-Did she jump in that lake..?"

"Yes.. she did. Or at least, she let herself fall in.."

A strange voice. Well, maybe not exactly strange. She may have heard it a few times before, but she couldn't think a face by it. Nor could she think of his name.

All she could think of was Logan being there and this terrible headache bothering her before she blacked out once again.

* * *

How long did she sleep? Logan, the woman en the stranger weren't there anymore, were they? Did they go home? They must have. Why wouldn't they? She most likely wasn't going to die anyway, so there was nothing for them to worry about anymore. Right?

"Merry Christmas, Ellie."

* * *

**So, I guess this was a filler kinda thing. I felt like these things needed to be said, and of course the ending as well; it is Christmas.  
So what I do want to do right now is to wish all of you a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah or just happy Holidays. And otherwise... Happy Tuesday.**

**Just enjoy your day! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

The young girl wandered the hallways by herself, her eyes curiously looking around. She was dressed in pajama pants and a shirt several sizes too big for her, though she wished she had a pair of socks to warm her feet. People paid little attention to her, she was just another patient after all.

She was searching for the faces that belonged to the voices she'd heard the last few days, when she was unable to open her eyes. She roamed around the halls even though she was not supposed or allowed to. Familiarity seemed hard to find in this place full of strangers.

Her freezing hands sometimes had to find their way to something stable in order to keep her body from hitting the floor but she managed. She'd dressed herself, she stood, she walked and she was alive.

People gave her strange glances every now and then as it seemed like she was drunk, while the truth tells us she'd just woken up from hypothermia and didn't feel very energetic just yet. Doctors and nurses didn't seem to notice that one of their patients had left her room without permission.

Elena Meyers stopped her movements once she'd reached the lobby. The first thing she noticed were the front doors made of perfectly clear glass. It was snowing outside, the sky was grey and people seemed to dislike the cold a lot. Inside it was warmer, though most of the people didn't seem any happier than the people outside in the cold. Broken limbs, wide gashes and people that were too pale to be anywhere near healthy.

At least this wasn't a mental hospital then.

As she scanned the small crowd in the waiting room her eyes fell on a small girl that wasn't any older than eight. Her fiery red hair was held together in a ponytail and her bright blue eyes were red from crying. She was sitting on her own, no adult by her side with only the woman behind the desk of the reception keeping an eye on her.

The young girls kept their eyes locked for a moment before the youngest one broke it and looked down shyly and slightly afraid. Having forgotten her search almost completely, Elena made her way over to the little girl and sat down next to her, looking down at her. Bashful blue eyes met hers once again.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, her voice not louder than a whisper.

Elena's lips formed a small smile, "I'm Elena. How about you?"

"Abigail," came the reply.

"Hello then, Abigail. Why are you here all by yourself?"

"The doctors took my mommy to another room… She fell asleep here but they promised they'd take good care of her and that I should just wait. I just miss her. She never just falls asleep."

Elena's smile faded a little, though she didn't want to give it up for Abigail's sake. Now she just really wished the doctors would be able to wake the mother up. "What's your favourite colour?"

"I like yellow! But every colour is pretty."

Before having the possibility to answer to that or to ask another question, it became clear nurses had finally figured out that Elena was not in her room like she was supposed to be. One of them hurried her way over. "You're not supposed to be out of your room, Elena! You scared your friends really bad. You could have gotten hurt!"

Elena just blinked at that a little while, looking at the nurse with confusion. _Who were these _friends _su__pposed to be? _

The nurse ushered her back to her room carefully, and Elena only had time to wave little Abigail goodbye before the smaller one had vanished from her sight. Within five minutes she was back in her hospital room and she stopped every movement once inside, leaning against the wall to steady herself because that nurse _did not know what "Calm down!" meant._

Elena was very much surprised that two people were actually waiting for her in her room, and they weren't even her parents. Not that she really expected them to be there, anyway.

One of them she recognized almost instantly and she also actually recognized the bandages around his wrist. It was him, he wore them occasionally back in Texas and apparently he still did. Of course, this wasn't something to be happy about.

"Logan," she breathed, a small smile slowly creeping up on her lips before abandoning the wall and hugging her friend. "What in the world are you doing here?" she questioned sternly. She _knew _he was in the hospital because he went too far _again._

In a way, she was relieved to find Logan here. It meant that she didn't _dream _hearing his voice whenever she was awake. It had actually been him.

"I could ask you the same," he muttered. He tried to sound stern, but he couldn't, though Elena got the hint. She flinched at that before shifting her eyes towards the other figure that stood in the room, and pulled away from the hug, staring at him for a while.

He didn't say a word, he just seemed relieved. Elena was quite curious about why he seemed to be.

She didn't know his name but she knew that he knew hers. Their eyes somehow always found their ways to each other when walking through the hallways in the school, or even in the library. They were so _green_. She knew his voice, she knew his dog, she knew his laugh. She didn't know his name, which she felt very awkward about. "You're the guy… You're the guy that dropped a book on my head once."

He smiled sheepishly at that, the relief still ever so evident in his eyes. "I'd prefer it if you called me Kendall…"

All Elena did at that moment was stare at him, wondering why on earth he was there, in her hospital room, obviously knowing what had happened or at least that something had happened. She didn't know him. They barely even talked. Yet he was there.

She didn't have the guts to ask him why.

"Do you know each other?" Elena questioned instead, forced to walk along with the nurse and lay back down in her bed. The nurse, deciding she was satisfied, then walked out of the room.

"I know Kendall from kindergarten," was all that Logan said. He didn't seem happy with whatever went through Elena's head. He wanted to talk to her about it, but he knew she'd be uncomfortable with it, especially with Kendall nearby.

Which wasn't a problem for long.

"I gotta go home. My mother is most likely freaking out and I don't have my phone with me," Kendall said. "I'll… make sure to come back tomorrow." And with that, he left.

"Why is he so worried about me? He doesn't even know me, except maybe my name." Elena spoke up as Logan went to sit down on the chair next to her bed.

"I don't know, why don't you ask _him_?" Logan questioned.

"I don't have the guts…"

"What's going on?"

Elena looked at him, not asking what he meant because she knew perfectly well what he meant. She trusted him enough to tell him. She only didn't know how.

"Are you being bullied?"

"..Sometimes. But that's not - I… I j-jumped in a lake…"

"I know," Logan said softly. "But why?"

"My parents… A few years ago my grandmother died and they… have been fighting almost every day ever since. They realized I'm just a mistake, that I shouldn't have been born. They've been telling me that for a while… I thought everyone would be better off without me."

Logan only sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, hugging her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I feel like a terrible person. One for making you wait so often and two… err. Yeah. You'll figure that one out soon. Sorry in advance! ****Also, I would never dare to forget about this story. I'm just very picky with what I write and what I want to write. As I didn't like how the last one turned out – I want to at least **_**like **_**this one. Don't want to bother you with another rewrite a year later.**

* * *

_It are the coincidences in our past and our future that make our lives the way we know them._

_,,,_

* * *

Darkness was already descending on the many houses and gardens once he reached the street he lived in along with his family. He had his hands deep in his pockets to protect them from the cold, though it didn't really seem to help.

A thick layer of snow had been covering the streets for quite some days now and the cold easily cut through every piece of clothing. The boy's ears were hurting from the cold and his mouth was hidden behind his scarf. He decided that a steaming cup of tea would be very much welcome.

On his way home Kendall Knight simply couldn't help but wonder about the events of the last few days – he never imagined things like that would happen. That he would save a girl he barely even knew. That he would see Logan back after all those years, and in a hospital nonetheless. That Logan didn't even seem to be mad at him because Kendall had never helped him with those bullies came as the biggest surprise. In all those years he never even saw him Kendall felt guilty about it and he was always so sure that the smaller boy would be mad at him.

The bandages around his wrists worried Kendall. Obviously he had done something to himself or something happened to him. He just couldn't help but think that he tried to commit suicide just like Elena did, just with another method.

This also made him wonder how Logan knew the small girl. Perhaps he met her when he moved away from Minnesota.

A lot of questions wandered through his mind as his green eyes were fixed on the snowy path home, his eyes not spotting the scene in front of his house until the white substance switched between blue and red every second. Every single one of his thoughts vanished in an instant.

People that lived in the neighbourhood had surrounded the scene, blocking it all from his view and leaving him with the uncertainty of what was going on. The things that scared him the most about all of it were the ambulance and the police car.

Kendall was frozen to his spot, a hundred scenes running through his mind. A wounded Katie. A murdered mother. A dead father. Everything was a possibility – no matter how odd the possibilities.

The crowd around the scene didn't seem the get any thinner and time honestly seemed to have stopped. It took him several seconds before Kendall could get his body to move again. He pushed himself past the people until he was in the front.

His heart stopped for a second.

He could only just see how his father was pushed into the ambulance before the doors closed and the car took off almost instantly, sirens disturbing the silence that came with the night and people slowly going back home, most of them not saying a word.

Kendall was left to stand there for a bit until his head snapped up at the sound of his name.

"_Kendall!_"

He wasn't the slightest bit surprised when he found his little sister running up to him, her cheeks covered in nothing but tears. The moment she reached him she hugged him. It took only seconds before Mrs. Knight was hugging him as well. She wasn't crying. She was shaking, she was pale but she wasn't crying.

"Mom, what happened?" Kendall questioned, hugging both his mother and Katie back as he waited for an answer. He felt sick in his stomach with the knowledge that something was wrong, but he felt even sicker because he didn't know what it was.

"He had a heart attack, sweetie. We need to get to the hospital," Mrs. Knight said, her voice trembling as much as her hands. Both from the cold and from the fear.

Kendall's heart skipped a few beats. His face visibly paled and he heard his own voice break as he spoke. "Are you sure you can drive?"

His mother nodded as she pulled back from the hug.  
"I'm sorry but we're not letting you drive, Mrs. Knight."

Kendall looked up from his mother to the guy that spoke, and saw his two best friends standing next to each other. James Diamond and Carlos Garcia both seemed taken aback by the things that had just happened, but all of them knew that they were more capable of driving than any of the Knights were.

Without any disagreements Mrs. Knight handed James the keys to the car and Kendall lifted Katie from the ground and carried her along. The drive to the hospital was silent.

Kendall honestly believed that he would be done with the hospital for the day, that he could finally leave the place full of horrors. Now he was on his way back, knowing somewhere in his head that another horror was awaiting him. He only didn't want to believe it.

Once they arrived and were inside Mrs. Knight instantly searched for a doctor that could possibly help them while Kendall, James, Carlos and Katie remained close to each other. They just sat in the lobby, waiting for any kind of news with the silent prayers that everything would be alright, Kendall pacing up and down in front of them, not able to sit still for as much as a second.

Not so far away from them was a small café area where you could get things like coffee and could sit around. Seated at one of those tables that belonged to it were Elena and Logan, in their pajamas with warm cups of chocolate that slowly cooled down. It took several minutes for them to notice the scene.

"What's Kendall doing here?" Elena questioned softly. "I thought he went home?"

Logan turned around in his seat to see what she was talking about. "I don't know but it doesn't look like it's something good…"

As a red haired woman walked over to the small group of teens Logan's words were confirmed. The woman herself seemed distraught and it looked like all she wanted to do was cry. The little girl in their company started crying even harder and Kendall hugged her almost instantly, hiding his face behind her head. The other two boys remained silent.

A lot of attention was pointed towards them but nobody said a thing.

Mrs. Knight sat down next to her children. None of them spoke. It was the first time James and Carlos had seen Kendall cry and it was the first time that Mrs. Knight didn't know what to do. Heck, it was the first time they saw Katie cry. The girl was a tough little cookie, just like her brother.

But honestly, losing a father and a husband was something to cry about. Yet Mrs. Knight didn't seem to be able to. She was still shaking though.

"Do you guys like hot chocolate..?"

Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie and Mrs. Knight all looked up at the two teens standing in front of them. The girl carried two cups and the boy carried three. None of them said a word.

"We don't know what's going on and we're not going to ask you to explain it to us," Logan said. "But you guys seem distraught and look like you could use some hot chocolate. If you want coffee or tea, or anything, we can get that too."

Mrs. Knight smiled at the two. "That's very sweet. Thank you."

Logan and Elena handed each of them a cup, receiving friendly yet saddened smiles.

"Whatever happened, we hope you all will feel better soon," Elena said, offering them a smile.

Logan and she were about to walk away again, wanting to give them some privacy when Kendall called out for them. "Ellie! Logan!" the two of them turned around and watched how the blonde offered them a small smile. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Happy Easter to you lovely people and if you don't celebrate Easter, then, in the words of Kendall Schmidt: **_**Happy Sunday**_**.**


End file.
